


To Kill A Horde

by RyuRaven



Category: RWBY
Genre: 2 vs 100, F/F, Kisses, Monochrome, does this count as angsty fluff, grimm horde, little bit of fighting, or maybe just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: A headcanon I have featuring monochrome. I was going to draw it but I was taking too long.





	

Weiss and Blake had decided to go on a walk together, but they had not expected to run into grimm. They were huntresses, so naturally they grabed their weapons. And so they fought, and fought, and fought. At long last there was a break, more distance between them and the grimm, but still too many to count.

“This is madness.” Weiss panted. She could feel the heat radiating from Blake’s back on her own. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about an attack from behind.

“We can’t keep fighting,” Blake said, checking her scroll. No signal. “Great calling for backup isn’t an option.”

“What I don’t get is why there are so many of them. It’s just the two of us, and I was feeling happy.” Weiss said and shot a beowulf that had started to close in.

“I’m sorry. This is my fault.” 

“Don’t say that!”

“But it’s true!” Blake shifted her position so she could look at Weiss.

“Just what could make you feel so scared that you’d attract a horde of grimm all by yourself?”

“I-” Blake let her head drop, fists clenching tightly around the handle of gambol shroud.

A gurgling growl caused her to raise her head again, just in time to see Weiss remove Myrtenaster from a grimm’s skull. “For fucks sake, Blake,” Blake was surprised to hear her use that word, “The chances of us getting out of this alive are nearly zero. Just spit it out!”

Weiss was right. There was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. “Nearly zero, huh? I once heard a legend of a couple that slayed a horde.” But if she was going to die here, she would do so without regrets. “Using the opposite of fear.”

“The opposite of fear-” Weiss’ words were cut short when Blake’s lips met hers. Weapons clattered to the ground as Blake’s arms pulled Weiss closer, and Weiss raised hers to cup Blake’s cheeks. They got lost in the dance of their lips, only aware of the warmth of the other’s body against theirs.

After minutes they pulled back, just enough to look each other in the eyes. “Is love.” Blake whispered. They kissed again, slower. There was no reason to rush anymore, because the grimm had turned to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment, and much love to you all!


End file.
